


Flowers Are For Matesprits

by monarchmituna



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Flush Crush, don't judge this is my first story, i rp-ed this story with a friend and now typing it up, mituna quickly falls for cronus (Red-Rom)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 06:45:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4050229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monarchmituna/pseuds/monarchmituna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Female Mituna pops up around Cronus's hive, playing in flower patches, but when Cronus finds her, he uses his 'Greaser-charms' to woo her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Flowers and Kittens

  Mituna was laying in the grassy area, filled with flowers and little bugs. She was thinking about how to get home, to her alternate universe. Thinking of her best friend, Kurloz, and wishing she was home to braid her friend's hair. Mituna loved her friends back home, but here, she had no friends, and it made her very sad. Playing with the little crawly-beasts, she hears a little rustle in the bushes behind her.

  Cronus had been watching her carefully since he spotted her, while walking by the mini-park in front of his hive;five minutes previous to him tripping over her skateboard in the grass and dropping his unlit cigarette into the bushes. 

 _'Who the hell is this? She kinda looks like that damn captor...'_ Cronus thought to himself. He steps forward out of the bushes, and crouches next to where she is laying. When she sees his his horns, she knew automatically. 

"H...highblood! Oh my Gog!!! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" Mituna curls up, terrified that he would punish her for something she had done... why else would he be here right now? Cronus is confused, but seeing her obvious terror, he decides to calm her down.

 "Look dollface, I'm not going to hurt you. Who are you anyway?" He sits next to her, coaxing out of her terror position, then helps her to stand. Mituna smiles at him suddenly, happy with his promise not to hurt her. 

 "Oh I'm Mituna Captor! I like flowers and meow-beasts!" With her sudden burst of personal info, Cronus decides to turn on his charm, what could go wrong? 

 "Well, you know kitten, I like flowers too. And I'm looking at the prettiest one." He half-smiles and he brushes her bangs away from her face gently. Mituna begins to blush, instantly liking the Ampora and his charm.

 "Why, I found an even better treasure." Mituna lifted herself to her tiptoes, and placed her lips softly to Cronus's cheek, smiling. Suddenly she grabs her helmet, and runs off on her skateboard. Cronus places his hand where she had kissed him.

 "Doll, wait!" He calls after her and sighs as she disappears out of sight.

 


	2. Sweet Notes and Guitar Strums

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mituna makes a come back

 A few hours later, Cronus is in his hive, playing a few chords on his guitar. Mituna skates up and is very angry due to her findings of friendship in this universe. She finds her little flower patch and sits down. While picking a flower, she thinks about Kurloz and how she would have handled this situation. ' _Aww but Kurloz would know how to get home._ ' Mituna thought to herself. Inside the Ampora hive, Cronus begins to hear sweet notes of melody from outside. His strums on the guitar slow to a stop, and he lays it down on his pile. Cronus made his way to the front door, managing to sneak past the other two trolls of his blood color. 

 After getting outside he sees Mituna, softly singing and pulling petals off of a flower in her hands. The moonlight shines off her long dark curls, and her helmet is off to the side, next to her skateboard. Cronus slowly makes his way to the flower patch, once again being unnoticed until he taps at her shoulder. When she turns to look at him, Cronus sees yellow tears making their way down her cheeks. 

 "Hey, doll whats wrong?" He wipes away a few of her tears gently and pulls her into his arms. Shocked by this, Mituna just lets him hold her while she cries. The wind blows softly as time slowly ticks by, but soon Mituna finally gets herself together and tells Cronus of her findings of the other trolls. Opposite of the gender-line in her universe, the other trolls treat her very differently here, and she missed her friends. Cronus runs his fingers through her hair, and listens to her talk about her day, finding each troll to be very different to what she is used to. "Listen kitten, you don't have anywhere to stay tonight now do you?" 

 Mituna shakes her head and sniffles, wiping away the rest of her tears. "No, but I can sleep here in the flowers... I like flowers." Cronus nods and sighs, thinking of how Dualscar and Eridan would treat her, but dismisses the thought, planning to sneak her in. 

 "No, you'll sleep in my pile tonight ok doll? Its not safe out here for you to just sleep. Plus, it should be nice having someone to cuddle with." Smirking, he looks at Mituna thinking his charm is the shit. (well its not) But she nods and grabs her helmet and skateboard. 


	3. The Ampora Introductions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet the Amporas

 Mituna stood with her board and helmet in hand, Cronus now staring at the curves of her body in the black and yellow jumpsuit. His jaw could have hit the ground if that was possible, but he just clenched it, keeping his unlit cigarette between his lips. Oblivious to what he was staring at, Mituna just looks at him and walks to the hive. 

 If Cronus wasn't scared of Dualscar and Eridan, he sure as hell was now, not knowing how they would react to her. As they walked into the home, Dualscar laid sprawled out on the couch in front of the television. He saw Mituna and instantly said "Who is this, Cronus?" Cronus froze, knowing that he wasn't going to slip past them with her that easily. 

 "O-oh, h-hey Pops... uhh.. this is Mituna... she is staying the night with me." He answered truthfully. Dualscar looked at Mituna for a few seconds, and she felt like she was being skinned alive by this man's stare. Eridan walked in and saw what was going on and he bursted out laughing.

 "He actually brought a girl home?!" Eridan landed on the floor in a fit of giggles. Dualscar was still thinking of what to say on the matter at hand, and he gave his stubbly chin a scratch. 

 He scanned over her body, ' _Good looking too, how the hell did Cronus reel in a girl this beautiful?_ ' Dualscar thought to himself. Eridan managed to pull himself out of his fit, and he came over to Mituna. Now hiding behind Cronus, she didn't like how this was going. An old man staring at her like she was a piece of grub-meat, and some kid troll, who looks like he hasn't hit puberty yet, is now touching her all over in places she didn't like.  Cronus realized what Eridan was doing to Mituna, HIS girl, and smacked him upside the head. _  
_

 "Do not touch my kitten you little pervert." Cronus said deeply and meaningfully. Standing awkwardly behind him, she didn't want to be here anymore. She would rather sleep in the flower patch. He suddenly takes her hand and leads her into a room upstairs. The room was nicely made up, and she knew she would be comfy. There was a large pile of pillows and fluffy blankets in the corner of the room, and a guitar lays on it. "Why do you look so glum, kitten?" 

 Cronus suddenly hugged Mituna tightly. "I didn't like how you ran off on me like that doll. You could have gotten hurt without me with you." She silently noted that he wasn't to fond of her going off on her own, so she won't do that anymore. "How about some tunes?" Cronus picks up his guitar.


	4. How About Some Tunes Kitten?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A guitar, a girl, and a soft pile. How could this get any better for Cronus?

"How about some tunes?" Cronus picked up his guitar. Mituna squeezed his hand softly. She held up his arm and put it around her, making him smile and press a kiss to her temple. 

 After laying down, she listened to him strum a few notes and it turned into a soft, slow song that she really began to enjoy. Cronus leaned over her and kissed her cheek when Mituna began to dose off. But, being curious as to what would happen, he kissed her on the lips. At first, she didn't react, but then she softly pressed back, making him aware of her enjoyment. Still being cautious, he parted his lips slightly and brushed his tongue over her bottom lip gently. 

 She didn't exactly know what to do, but she tried to mimic his actions, hoping to get a positive reaction. Her lips parted as well, and she tried to press her tongue to his lip, as he did to her, but instead, his tongue suddenly invaded her mouth. Seeking for her warmth, he pushed his guitar away from the pile, and placed his hands on her hips. His tongue pushing around in her mouth, she softly sucked, thinking he would like it. Oh boy, did he like it all right. Cronus pressed in more, and curled his arms around her waist, gently squeezing her torso. 

 Mituna pulled away, not knowing what he was trying to do. But as soon as she did, his lips were on her neck, scraping and nibbling on the sensitive skin. A sudden gasp echoed through the room (and possibly through the hallway), as Cronus bit her roughly. A yellow bite mark forms when he pulls away, and she looks at his fins. 

 "Wh.." Before she can finish the first word of her sentence, Cronus is back on her lips, loving her taste. She silently thought of what to do to please him as well. Suddenly and idea popped up. Kurloz had always told her about the way sea dwellers like it when their fins are played with. So, taking this under consideration, Mituna looked back up at his fins. Gently, she leaned in and took a fin between her lips, beginning to lick and nibble. Purring fills the room as she did so, and it came from Cronus. His eyes lolled back and he curled his fingers in her hair. Making his way towards her jumpsuit zipper, she undoes his trousers. While pulling down her zipper, he can barely hook his finger in the loop, due to the current contact high of her lips on his skin. 

 "Oh, kitten, thats.... wow..." Cronus stutters as she trails her lips to the grub scars on his neck. His fingers curl and bunch up some of her hair in his hand. He tugs softly and she lets off a long moan. 


End file.
